


Rain

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 whO?, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I tried writing fluff for a change, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Rain, Rings, Saileen if you squint, all of the fluff, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Summary: Dean asks Cas an important question
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Rain

“Dean, it’s raining outside!”, Cas said, excitedly.

Even though Cas had seen the creation of humanity he still got excited by the simple things of life. It was one of the many things that made Dean fall in love with him. Seeing the sparkle in Cas’s bright, blue, eyes, he got an idea. He got up and gently grabbed Cas’s hand and led him outside. 

Cas was confused, but he knew he would follow Dean to the ends of the Earth, so he followed Dean. They got outside and it was still pouring. Dean and Cas step out onto the wet grass. Cas looks up at the rain and lets the cool water splash his face. Dean looks at him in awe. Cas looks every bit of the angel he was. After saving the world from Chuck 3 years ago, Jack had pulled Cas out of the Empty and brought him back to the bunker. When Cas was taken to the Empty, it had felt as if someone had shattered his heart. When he saw Cas again and realized he had another chance at a happy life, it felt as if someone had re-built his heart.

He must have drifted off for a while because when he snapped back into reality, Cas was laying down in the grass, the rain still hitting his face. Dean smiled and laid down next to Cas. He softly grabbed Cas’s hand and squeezed it.

“Still Beautiful, Still Dean Winchester”, Cas whispered softly.

Dean can feel his heart twist in his chest. He knows that Cas is it for him. He was waiting for later tonight, but he feels like the moment is right. Cas has his eyes closed and is enjoying the feeling of rain on his face. Dean gets on one knee and gently taps on Cas’s shoulder. Cas opens his eyes and gasps. He stands up, already tearing up.

“Cas, you are the love of my life. Ever since you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. Even when I didn’t believe in myself, you did. You are it for me Cas. When you told me you loved me, I was shattered. Knowing that you loved me and not being able to spend the rest of my days with you was the worst thing I could have imagined. So, now that we are here and we have a second chance, there is no way I am throwing it away.”

He opens the small box, revealing a grey ring with a strip of emerald green going through the middle. Both he and Cas are openly crying.

“Castiel, Angel of Thursday, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?” 

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Dean!”

Dean grabs the ring with a shaky hand and puts it on Cas’s hand. Cas jumps into Dean's arms and kisses him. Cas rests his forehead on Dean's and starts laughing. Dean looks up at Cas in confusion.

"Cas, why are you laughing?"

Cas doesn't say anything, but instead reaches inside of his coat pocket and pulls out a small velvet box and opens it. It is a ring similar to the one Dean gave him, but instead of a green strip it’s a bright blue.

“I was going to wait until later tonight, but turns out you beat me to it”, said Cas while smiling.

“Well are you going to ask me?”, Dean says laughing.

Cas gets down on one knee and Dean stands up.

“Dean, everything about you is beautiful. Your smile, it shines brighter than a thousand stars. Your laugh, it's like music to my ears that I never want to stop listening to. Your eyes, they are like a dark forest that I want to get lost in forever. Your soul, it burns with the fire and passion of the strongest flame. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. To be able to wake up next to you. To be able to do all of the cliche things married couples do." 

"Dean Winchester, will you do me the greatest honor of my life and be my husband?"

"Yes, angel. I will." Dean says through tears.

Cas shakily grabs the ring out of the box and puts it on Dean's finger. Dean looks at the ring and kisses Cas softly. 

After what feels like an eternity of sitting in the rain, Dean says, "C'mon Cas, let's go inside."

He grabs his boyfriends- no his fiancé's, hand and leads them inside.

They shower and change into their pajamas. They cuddle onto the couch with hot cocoa. They settle on watching Tombstone. 

A few hours later, Sam and Eileen walk into the living room. They see Cas and Dean are cuddled together and asleep on the couch. Eileen smiles softly and tells Sam she'll wait for him in their room. Sam looks at his brother and his best friend, taking note of the rings on their fingers. He smiles and takes out his phone, snapping a picture of the couple. He knows it'll make the perfect wedding gift.

**Author's Note:**

> The ring Dean got Cas : https://www.etsy.com/listing/261178601/mens-wedding-band-green-brushed-silver?gpla=1&gao=1&
> 
> The ring Cas got Dean : https://www.etsy.com/listing/615676174/two-tone-tungsten-ring-silver-brush-with?gpla=1&gao=1&
> 
> Let me know if you guys would read a part 2!


End file.
